The Hooded Vigilante
by Alpha999
Summary: Percy is wrecked on an island when his airplane crashes. Five years later, he comes back with a purpose. A reason to live by a code that he lives through.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based on the Show Arrow._**

**Percy's Pov:**

I was frozen in spot for hours. My eyes were closed and my arms were relaxed. I waited and waited... Waiting had been part of my life for more than five years. It calmed my brain and it opened doors to things that happened all around me that I had never noticed in my entire life. The thing abou- I turned quickly and drew the knife in my shoulder sheathe and threw it. It stuck the leg of the deer as it collapsed under its own weight.

I stared at the carcass. This was a lucky day. Deer meet lasted a long time because of the size and the hide was a god-send. I grunted as I lifted the body over my shoulder and walked quickly back to my "house". The house wasn't much. It was the back part of the airplane that I had crashed in five years ago on this island I called Hell. I looked inside. It was warm and the embers in the firepit was still smoldering. I quickly had the fire going again as I started butchering the deer. On the hindsight I probably should have cut and cleaned the deer when I killed it. I took the meat out and tossed the innards into a box where I could use it as fish bait.

I took a deep breathe as I started cleaning the meat and skin. Five years of this. Actually one year of this because my last four years were more uhh action filled. I cooked the meat on a skewered stick. This time of the day was the quiet hours. The memories flooded me as I stared at the fire. I took of a piece of deer and chewed it. I took out a picture that I have been saving since the stupid crash. It was a picture of a family. Not the kind of family with a mom and dad and kids and dogs. It was a family of close people having each others backs and making fun of each other and doing stupid stuff. I sighed as I turned around and slid into my makeshift bed.

I woke up with a sudden jolt. My hand gripped the padded hilt of my sword. I was quiet, refusing to even let out a breathe. There it was again, I thought. The voice. Someone was yelling but it was too far for me to understand. I grabbed the equipment I had preset for this kind of situation. It was my weapons and armor with some other equipments. I started running towards the noise quickly building speed. I jumped onto a branch and flipped as I pushed my legs off the tree trunk and gripped the cliff edge. I quickly climbed up and saw the beach. My eyes widened.

There was a boat anchored down near the beach. I stared amazed but cautious. I pulled my scope out and stared down at the boat. I saw the markings of the boat. In mandarin, it said fishing boat. I also saw the people. They looked average enough. I took a deep breath. I pulled out my flare gun and steadied my breathe. One, two, three. I fired the gun with pin point accuracy as the flare flew. It hit the big pile of branches that I had soacked up with gasoline and coated with gunpowder I had stolen. The branches blew up as the fire eroded into the air. I heard more yelling as I quickly ran to the beach shore. I dropped my weapons and fell to my knees. The Chinese fishers walked up cautiously, one with a rifle in his hands. I looked up and pulled the hood over my face. I was quiet. I didn't want this to fall out badly. They led me onto the boat and my mind drifted from the island to my body. I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Pov:**

I woke up to people muttering and whispering. I peeked through one eye and saw one of the greatest things I could see. It was my mom, Paul and Tyson. Standing next to them was my father, Posiedon. They looked like they were arguing over something and I didn't want to inturrupt. I could get glimpses of words they were saying but it was hard to understand. Tyson made a huffing noise. Tyson turned to stare at me and I stared back. "Percy?" He said, almost to himself. "I'm back." I replied causally.

I can tell you, there was a lot of hugging and crying. (Mostly from my mom). The doctor told me and the others that 20 percent of my body was scar tissues and that I had a lot of broken bones that had never healed properly. "How did this happen?" My mom whispered. I shrugged not wanting to go into it. I stared at what my eyes processed. First it was my belongings. Then it was a car. Then it was my father's house. My stepmother, and halfbrother greeted me. I ignored them and went straight for the back trunk. One of dad's bodyguards grabbed for the big wooden case. I gripped his wrist. "I got this one." I said. He backed off and I grabbed the wooden case and walked to my room. I put the case down and slid it underneath my bed. I immediately fell asleep.

FLASHBACK

"Fucking airports." I muttered playing with the strings of my sweatshirt. "Language!" The woman sitting next to me said. I rolled my eyes. Then a happy sight appeared. Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth was walking towards me. I stood up surprised and gave a shout. They turned to look at me and started walking towards me. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Making sure your dumbass actually made it to the airport." Thalia grinned. I flipped her off and we started chatting.

At the age of 13, I was leaving for a vacation to Greece with my au pair who was no where to be found. My dad, Posiedon had promised me I could go to Greece if I had passed my classes with Bs. I had struggled, but with Annabeth's help I was able to pass it. My dad was a successful buisness man who owned the Jackson Corporate. It started out as a partnership with the sea travel but now extended to owning most of sea traveling companies as well as studies in oceanography and other things related to the water. Hell we had a swimming pool named after Tyson. "The High Ty".

"Flight to Greece will now take passengers for only First Class members." The intercom said. I got up and grabbed my bags. "I gotta go guys." I said reluctantly. "Promise me or I meant us, that you'll write?" Annabeth asked. Thalia burst out laughing. "Who the hell writes anymore? Give us a group text or something." Thalia said as she put her arms around me for a hug. I gave Nico and Grover a "bro" hug. I turned to Annabeth. I was kind of nervous about her. I had something for her but I wasn't sure if I could act on it. Yeah yeah, billionares sun sucks at talking to girls. Before I could muster up the courage to do anything, she reached in and pecked me on the cheek. I stood there shocked. She slipped her arm around me and whispered, "Remember to call, Seaweed Brain." I wanted to give a nonchalant answer like, "Ok cool." Of course being me, I replied with, "uh? Yes, I mean year I'll remember duh." She rolled her eyes and walked to my group who were staring at us gossiping like old woman. I turned around with a grin on my face and walked into the airplane.

**Flashback Over**

I woke up with a gasp. It was a rude awakening, having cold water splashed in my face. Why was everything black? I thought. The I felt something grab at my head and the cloth was removed. Stood in front of me were five men. Four of them were carrying automatic rifles. The one in front of me held something in his hand. The other two were standing there with computers, madly typing away. "Persues Jackson." The man in front of me said. His voice was being changed into a much deeper voice. The nerds at the computer must be doing that I thought. "Did you find the Devils Drink." He growled.

I was quiet looking around. Four guys with assault rifles and two nerds and this guy in front of me. I looked around slowly as I fidgeted with the handcuffs with the paperclip that I had slipped into my pocket as soon as I had gotten home. I needed to ge-. My body was filled with electricity. I gave a scream of pain and grunted out loud. Spit flew out of my mouth. I took a couple ragged breathes. The handcuff slipped off and I gently placed it on the ground. No noise, perfect. I thought. "I'm going to ask you, one more time. Did you, find the Devils Drink?" He said. Memories flew into my head but I shoved it away. Focus. I took a deep breathe.

Then a scuffle happened. I heard a shout and the four guys with the assault rifle turned and saw two men who seemed to be very shocked to see this happen. The firing squad opened fire. Thats when I took my chance. I quickly clapped my hands on the guy in front of me's temples and he knocked out unconcicous. I grabbed his gun and fired at the firing squad. I managed to kill three of them but my last shot went haywire due to a taser hitting my chest.

I turned around to see one of the nerd shaking vivdly holding the shootable taser in his hand. I shot my gun but it clicked. Damn, jam. I ran at him and he tried to run. I grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. The other nerd had bolted but I grabbed the knife one of the nerd had dropped. I threw it in between his shoulder blades and he fell. I walked up to him and stomped him on the neck. was the other shooter? I thought. I walked up to where he was before and saw a trail of blood.

I moved just in time to see the bullets slam into the walls next to me. I popped my head back out and he fired. Click click! Out of ammo. I thought. He started running out of the warehouse pulling out his secondary. I ran to the side of him, keeping my head down as he shot at me. I felt the bullets whiz by as I jumped on top of a scaffolding and konged over a bar that was not finished building. I tucked and rolled onto the unfinished roof and kept moving as the shooter stopped to aim. I jumped and gripped the edge of a wall and dropped onto the stairs. While jumping over the railing, I gripped a piece of concrete in my hand. He turned to shoot again but I slid underneath a box and tossed the rock. I heard a shit and a clang as my aim went true. I rolled out from underneath the box and ran at him. He clumsily went into a boxing form. I swung my fist at him and he managed to block it but he stumbled backwards. I followed up with a heel kick into the side of his knees and I heard a crack. He howled in pain as I put him into a blood choke headlock. "You killed that man." I muttered. "You don't have to do this." He gasped out as he clawed at my arm. "You just killed too." His face was turning blue. "No one can know my secret." I said coldly and my arms twisted and his lifeless body fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's Pov:**

"So let me get this straight because call me crazy, but it sounds a little impossible. A navy hooded man, came in and shot 3 people and snapped 3 necks and knocked a guy out and just, what, left?" Detective Grimes said in disbelief. I nodded and shrugged as if to say, I don't know man, shits crazy. He continued, "Why- why would he do that. And how did he know you needed his help?" I shrugged again. "Find him, and you can ask."He stared daggers at me as the other

Detective said, "We are glad, you are ok, Mr. Jackson-"

"It's Percy." I inturrupted. "Right, err we will be putting a high alert for this navy hooded vigilante and we will notify you, immdietely when we find out what is going on." I nodded quietly. Everyone got up from the couch we were sitting on as my halfbrother and dad walked the officers out. I was left alone with my stepmom and it was awkward as hell. Posideon walked back and said, "Son, I'm putting you with a 24 hour protection." I groaned, "Dad-" He glared at me. "No arguing. Here is your bodyguard." A fit girl walked into the room and nodded towards me. "Mr. Jackson." She said professionally. I couldn't help it. "A girl, dad?" I saw her wrinkle her nose but didn't reply. "Oh come on Perce. It could be fun!" Triton said waggling his eyebrows. I ignored him. "If I may, Mr. Jackson. My name is Clarisse and I served in the Special Forces for three years." I turned to look at her again. She looked like she was in her late 20s. I slumped my shoulders. "Fine. I'm heading out to see the gang. I haven't seen them in a while. Can you get my car, Clarisse?" She nodded and walked out. I turned to dad. "I'm growing to her already." I said sarcastically.

I walked nervously to the house. Should I ring the bell? Or should I text? What if her phone number changed? What if the- "Percy?" I looked up. "Hi Mr. Chase." I gave a friendly smile. He gave a hearty laugh. "It's good to see you again Percy!" I laughed along with him and walked in. "I'm sorry for not visiting or anyting but I was so busy with work and-" I gave a nervous chuckle. "That's great Mr. Chase. Is Annabeth around?" He didn't seem offended but gave a small laugh. "She actually got her own place as soon as she turned 18. Here's her address." I quickly scribbled it down. "Thanks Mr. Chase!" I threw over my shoulder as I ran out. I drove quickly and broke the speed limit a few time. I quickly got to her house. I noticed the house was modest and everything was symmetrical. I laughed to myself. Of course, only Wise Girl. I took a deep breathe. I knocked on the door. I waited. And waited. And waited. "Damn it Annabeth." I muttered. I turned around and ran into someone. I grunted as I grabbed the person by their arms so I could steady ourselves. "Watch where you're going assho-" The girl looked up. "Percy?" She whispered. I cleared my throat. "Hi Annabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Pov:**

"Its actually a dream I had once about this." I said laughing. I gently placed the spoon on the counter licking my lips. She laughed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Eatting icecream?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I grinned. "Nah. I just regretted not being able to say or do anything before I left for Greece." Her face turned red as she looked away. I got up and grabbed the container and threw it away. "So what is the oh wise girl doing in her prime." I grinned as I plopped next to her. "Oh you know doing a little bit of this and that." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "You know what? I already know what you do Miss Defence Attorney Laywer person slash Starling City's most famous architect." She laughed. "And I can make a mean Mac N Cheese while doing all that." I chuckled.

"I've missed you seaweed brain." She said yawning. I shrugged. "Eh, I thought about you a couple times." She slapped my arm while laughing. I noticed the bags in her eyes as I got a good look at her. She was tired. Her hair was messy and I just realized her voice was a little raspy. She also had bags under her eyes. She yawned again. I stared at her for a long time.

"What?" She snapped. "I'm not tired if that's what you're thinking." I stretched out my back. "Why are you so tired?" I asked. "Don't even get me started." She groaned out. "Uh ok I guess I won-"

"This son of a bitch Anthony Vera, is on trial for murder, drug running, human trafficing and conspiracy with working with the Triad." My body froze up and relaxed instantly. "Triad?" I asked. "The Chinese mafia realted to literally millions of crime and is still one of the biggest gang and mafias that the world has seen." I nodded. "Anyways, the asshole is a millionare that was brought in after a witness put him at the scene of the crime." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. I started catching on. "So bust his ass then." She gave a huff of frustration. "I can't yet. The witness is too scared to testify against Anthony because the last witness was killed." I stared at her worriedly. "What about you?" She looked uncomfortable. "I'm pretty sure I'm safe. This case has gone media wide so I don't think Anthony will try anything." I still looked at her with worry. "I'll be fine Percy." I nodded. She yawned again, this time louder. "Ok that's it." I got up, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "You are going to bed." She tried to protest but I led her into her bedroom and gently laid her into the bed.

When I thought she went to bed, I started getting up. "Wait." Annabeth mumbled. She grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave." I slid back down and sat next to her, hand still in hand. "I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever."


End file.
